


Lovegoods

by Childwithoutdestiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry and Luna is raised as siblings, Harry is saved from the Dursley’s, Misunderstandings, Vampire Family, children should never be left unsupervised especially not a Lovegood, gardens are dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childwithoutdestiny/pseuds/Childwithoutdestiny
Summary: A little girl appear on a vampire covens doorstep with her she brings only a letter and an oddly written journal. Unknown to the wizarding world their fate is about to be turned on its head because of one seer and a promise she made.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	1. A promise

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight all that is recognizable from the books belong to J. k. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I’m just playing around with the characters and storylines while writing fanfics and I don’t gain any money from doing it!

_1981, 22nd January_

_“Pandora please promise me that you will help him if you ever are given the chance”_

_“It would be against all rules to intervene” she said in a slow voice that reminded those who heard it of a slow moving thick fog._

_“Please” the red headed woman begged holding on to the sleeve of her unspeakable robe._

_Locking into the desperate pleading emerald eyes of the woman before her she placed a hand on her own stomach feeling the fetus moving inside._

_Unable to turn down the other woman she acted on a moment of impulse “I will”_

* * *

1985, 3rd July

Rosalie started at the sudden knock certain that she hadn’t heard anyone approach the house. Trying to hear any sounds or sense any smells to who or what it might be as. She made her towards the door, phone already in hand calling Carlisle that was the one closest to her position. It was just typical that today of all days would be one of those few rare moments when she was completely alone in the house and something out of the ordinary happens. The knock sounded again while the sound wasn’t loud it was very audible for her vampire hearing.

“Rosalie?” she heard from the phone as Carlisle answered.

“Something or someone is knocking I can’t sense what” her usual haughtiness gone as she whispered in the lowest voice she possibly could Knowing that Carlisle would be able to hear her anyway.

“I’m coming, don’t hang up” he answered

Approaching the door she carefully and very slowly in what for her felt like an eternity unlocked it. Completely aware that if it was a vampire like herself it would find a way inside anyway, pushing the door handle down she braced herself and swung the door open. Rosalie stared out at the empty porch, nothing no one was out there. Taking a deep breath to calm herself which was unnecessary procedure for her as a vampire that had no need for oxygen to survive. Taking a step out she looked in both directions finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Something gripped onto her legs causing her to nearly scream raising the hand holding the phone ready to slam it down on whatever it was clinging to her legs only to abruptly stop. ’Impossible’ Rosalie thought as two very large blue eyes met her own ember. 

“Rosalie what is happening” she heard from the phone which she had raised in her hand to use as a weapon, more like a human would rather than a vampire.

Shell shocked she looked down at the blue eyed little, oh so beautiful creature stuck to her legs. It blinked it’s big eyes while looking back up at her. More beautiful than any of her imagination, it’s blond hair looked so soft. She really wanted to reach out and stroke those soft locks of hair and keep the little one for herself. It’s warm body and slow beating heart could be felt through her jeans where the little one clung to her legs. Rosalie didn’t answer Carlisle to lost in the little one that was clinging to her body. Unconsciously she took another deep breath taking in the scent of the child only to find that it smelled nothing like blood of either animal and human. The child didn’t smell like a vampire either. The smell didn’t cause her to crave blood or to feel the desire to feed like the smell of humans and animals did. The child had her own specific smell of vanilla extract and basil.

Greed filled her mind as she thought of the possibility of her wishes coming true, to have a child of her own. The one thing that for her had always been unattainable, the one thing she was unable to have as a vampire. It was to big of a risk adopting a human child as the scent would be to tempting, accidents could easily happen and one slip would lead to the child’s death. The thought was unbearable to Rosalie causing her to give up on ever being a mother and at the same time making her bitter to the world. But this child was different there was no temptation when it came to her smell it was so unlike food. The little girl was so beautiful and alive, if she could keep this child she would finally be able to fulfill her greatest desire. This was an answer to all her prayers, a gift to her from the universe. Nothing would take it away from her, Rosalie closed her hands in determination. The crunching sound of the phone being crushed woke her up from her thoughts. She had completely forgotten she was holding it. Blinking she let go of the remnants of her phone allowing it to fall on ground with a thump before reaching down lifting up the small girl that didn’t even reach her hip.

“Will you be my new mommy” the girl asked to Rosalie’s enormous surprise. Looking at the girl in her arms with wonder and awe, breathing in the odd but natural sweet smell that was sweet and spicy she hugged the girl close to her own body but mindful not to add to much strength. Rosalie threw caution to the wind, this child was hers and in worse case she would take Emmet and the girl and leave if the others questioned it.

“Yes, yes I will” she answered the girl eagerly not caring about the consequences it might bring. Holding her most precious gift close Rosalie looked around for any signs of someone else being close to the house and having arrived with the child while considering possible murder, coming up with nothing she carried the child inside.

When Carlisle moments later burst into the house he froze in his tracks staring at the child in something akin to horror. His first thought being that it was one of the immortal children that was forbidden to create after all that happened all those years ago when the immortal children wrecked havoc upon the world. The child’s skin was translucent and the child itself immensely beautiful he couldn’t hear it’s heartbeat neither sense the telltale smell of humans and with the child being so close to Rosalie it made it impossible to smell if it was one of them. Only when the child turned its head was he was brought out of his memories by clear blue eyes, not red or ember that met his own. He nearly sagged in relief the child was obviously not a vampire. The fear for his family and the images of the chaos an immortal child could cause and the vultoris retaliation immediately vanished from his mind.

“Rosalie who is the child” he moved towards her only for Rosalie to protectively place her arms around the child growling at him.

“Rosalie” he reproached with a stern voice.

“She is mine, a gift from the heavens to me” Rosalie said reverently looking at the girl with something akin to obsession and not a little insanity but as her sire he clearly understood that it was her greatest desire to have children. It was impossible not to know after all the times she had made her hatred for what she had become clear, a cursed existence and with it taking her ability to have children away from her even if she at that point in time had already been dying.

“It is a child not a pet you can’t just take her, she might have parents” he stressed but couldn’t help but be curious about how the child smelled nothing like humans was supposed to.

“Oh my other mom was perfectly fine with it and brought me here leaving me outside the door, dad was sad at first but he will get over it” the little girl said in a melodic childish voice but with much bigger vocabulary than other children her age usually had both Carlisle and Rosalie looked at the girl with shock. Rosalie had clearly woken up from her momentary bout of obsessive insanity “how could she just abandon her own child like that”.

“Oh! She didn’t abandon me she said she had seen a better future for all and you needed me more while she could just have another child” both vampires where frozen in disbelief wondering if it was some kind of outrageous joke.

The child looked to be no more than four but behaved unlike any child they previously seen and looked unaffected by Rosalie’s cold body temperatures where she sat. It was disturbing that the child seemed unbothered by her parents leaving her, the complete lack of attachment frankly worried Carlisle. 

Digging around in a small bag the girl pulled out a journal and a letter that was unproportionally big for the small bag. Leaving Carlisle dumbfounded by how it had actually fit in there.

“Here” she said holding it out towards Carlisle.

Walking through the room he accepted it from her ‘raising a Lovegood’ was written on the journal cover in bright orange colored letters. On the letter it stood ‘To the coven leader’ written in ink opening it up he pulled out an old fashioned parchment and read 

‘To the coven leader 

This is my daughter Luna I here by deliver her to be raised by the one called Rosalie as I have seen a greater need for her having Luna than us. Luna is different from other children just like myself and my husband and I’m sure you will come to notice this by yourself with time, you might need a great deal of patience with her. I have also sent a journal with this letter that I have created just in case something where to happen with all that you will need to know. You will also be happy to know that Luna is not an ordinary human and have a lifespan of 150years neither will her blood be attractive to your kind so do not worry.

I’d also like to ask for a favor there is another child like my daughter his name is of no importance but he is being abused by his family and I would like to ask a favor of you to adopt him too, of course this can not happen in the open and none must know of you having the child. My suggestion is to take the boy, give him a new identity and quickly leave the country. The address this child is currently on is private drive 4, surrey, England.

Ps he is kept in the cupboard beneath the stairs.’

The more he read the more certain he was that it was some kind of hoax but smelling the child infront of him seemed like undisputed proof of it being real he quietly handed over the letter to Rosalie that read through the letter her face going from happy as she read about the girl to clouding over as she read about the boy.

“If this is real we must save the boy” she said with determination hugging the girl closer to herself.

Knowing fully well how strongly felt about children Carlisle could only comment on it “it would be kidnapping and we don’t even know if it’s true”

“There is only one way of finding out and that is going there, it would be for a good reason” she insisted while Carlisle opened the journal that had come with the letter.

‘This journal will update itself with time’

‘Guide to raising a Lovegood’

‘So you have a Lovegood on your hands’ Carlisle felt black lines on his face appear as he read.

‘Lovegood has a tendency to see things others don’t but don’t be scared by this is normal and isn’t dangerous for their health. If someone ask it’s easy to explain away as overactive imagination’Carlisle face grew darker.

‘Be aware that your Lovegood might possess special abilities such as visions of the future or past’ like Alice, Carlisle thought slightly shocked as he peered up at the girl in the arms of Rosalie.

‘A Lovegood is easy to raise an only needs a big garden to wander and explore and a place to sleep’

‘A Lovegood eats anything humans eat but prefers plant based food they do not drink blood’ his face clouded over completely. Did this person take them for idiots?

‘A Lovegood might have a tendency to get lost in their thoughts, forget where they are and experiment thus need constant supervision’

‘Odd occurrences might happen around Lovegoods this is normal don’t panic or be scared’ (what?) he felt even more question marks piling up over that one than all the other before it all other pages in the journal was empty and he felt a headache brewing.

His phone rang and he picked it up “is everything alright” Esme’s worried voice came from the phone.

“Um yes....I think so” he said his own uncertainty made its way across to the other side as he himself wasn’t really sure where he sat with the ‘journal’ named ‘raising a Lovegood’ in his hand. Was Lovegood the name of the species of the child since she was neither human or vampire?

“Alice is unable to see what is happening, we will soon be there, the boys are also on their way from the hunting trip” he heard Alice say something to Esme in the background before they hung up. He had completely forgotten that he had called the rest of his family before he saw the child. burying his head in his hands ‘this time they would have to to move much earlier than they usually did and what to do with the Lovegood? Her lifespan was that of 150 but how did she age? Would she need homeschooling? There were too many questions unanswered.


	2. Shopping and Rescue missions

_1985, 13th July_  
  
_He had always thought himself soulless and a monster. He wasn’t human, he was a predator and a killer. The world had never proved him wrong neither confirmed how he saw himself._

_It however sometimes brought out monsters much worse than himself in the form of humans, it made him question the world and his own existence. If he was a monster what where those humans the committed atrocities, maybe he wasn’t a monster after all. Did his own existence have a purpose and if so was what was it?_

* * *

1985, 3rd July

“So tell me if I have gotten this right” Emmet said gesturing to the child in Rosalie’s lap.“this child is of a species supposedly called Lovegood and has been handed over to Rosalie so that she can raise her and there is supposedly another child of the same species that we are to kidnap, I mean save” Jasper raised an eyebrow at his slip up while Rosalie glared.

Sighing in an obvious I give up, yes kind of way Carlisle went back to doing the thing he had been doing for the last hour after explaining everything to the others, staring at the letter.

“Awesome” Emmet said taking Carlisle reaction as an acknowledgement.

“Congratulations on becoming a father, Emmet” Alice said.

Emmet’s eyes turned wide, his mouth opening and closing like that of a goldfish it made a comical expression on someone big and muscular like him. Pulling a camera out from nowhere the small pixie like brunette snapped a photo of the hilarious expression on his face. Jasper looked on amused by Alice side. Putting away the camera Alice excitedly clapped her hands together making a small jump, her excitement shining through in childlike glee.

“We need to shop” she said with a huge smile. The other two women looked equally excited at the prospect of an upcoming shopping trip and started to discuss all the things they would need to buy.

Emmet groaned having come out of his stupor already realizing it would be along day and night before the women calmed down from the worst of the excitement they where experiencing over the newest family member.

“Do you think Alice might have been a Lovegood” Edward mouthed with a laugh after having read ‘Raising a Lovegood’ earning himself a slap from Jasper that had taken over reading the ‘journal’ after him.

Carlisle remained lost in his thoughts holding the letter. It had been addressed ‘to the coven leader’clearly showing that the person that left the girl was aware of what they where. Jasper’s face had turned back to it’s standard blank default expression as he watched the women chatting but it was clear to those that knew him that he enjoyed the atmosphere. Most likely the high level of excitement was like a positive version of a drug for the empath. Edward had a worried expression as he looked at Carlisle that was holding the letter, probably reading his mind and partaking in their ‘father’s’ worries. The women was emerged in their own world discussing cute children’s clothes and toys. Emmet didn’t look forward to the shopping trip, having gone shopping with Rosalie countless times it was reoccurring nightmare. If he didn’t have the strength and endurance of a vampire he was sure that he long ago would have succumbed and gotten physical overexertion from shopping with her. He would prefer doing other things but looking at Rosalie he felt that it was worth it if she was happy. Looking at her now brimming with joy. Emmet had never seen her this happy before no matter how much he tried to please her there was always a shadow in her heart as if something was missing. That ever present shadow in her eyes of anger and bitterness had now disappeared. It was like she glowed when she laughed her eyes always moving back to the girl in her arms.

His eyes moved to look at the girl, his daughter maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a child or children. If they kidnaped, saved the boy, he really had to try and remember that it was saved not kidnapping. Back to topic if the boy too became theirs wouldn’t he have someone to teach about sports and games while his new daughter could keep Rosalie busy when shopping wasn’t that how families worked. They would look like a family the girl already resembled Rosalie to some degree with her blond wavy hair, would the Lovegood boy look the same or different? Maybe he would have dark hair like him.

At 3pm the whole family with their newest member made their ways out to the cars. After some discussion it was decided that they should go in three cars, not enough to attract to much attention and enough to fit the things they bought. Rosalie, Emmet and Luna went in one car, Carlisle, esme and Edward took the other, Jasper and Alice in the last car. Luna kept looking at the cars as if she had never seen one before taking it all in with curious eyes. Rosalie that noticed her interest in the cars started explaining about the different models wanting to share her enthusiasm for cars with her daughter. Rosalie helped Luna climb into the car, leaning into the car to help Luna put on the seat belt Rosalie came to notice something that none of them had noticed. “Guys we will need a safety car seat for Luna, she is to short”

“Roger that” Alice said from her place in the other car.

Luna found herself lifted and carried over to the passenger seat “Emmet you will drive today” Rosalie said to Emmet who in turn got out of the car an in a blur of movement moved over to the driver seat. Rosalie took the passenger seat in his stead with Luna in her lap arms encircling her like impossible hard safety bars.

The first stop was a car shop where they bought the safety seat. The car seller recommended the most expensive one but prize didn’t matter and the car was moments later fully equipped with a brand new safety seats and Luna was strapped in.

Rosalie’s kept watching Luna that hummed a strange melody. Apart of her regretted buying the car seat as she didn’t have a reason to hold onto Luna while in the car to be sure that she was real and not something her imagination had mad up.

“Luna would you like to tell me about your family before you came here” blinking Luna stopped humming. “They where just like any other family, dad like to search for creatures and mommy always has to make sure he eat and don’t get lost” the family didn’t sound normal at all but Rosalie had heard the exact same answer when Carlisle had asked before. He had tried to inquire more but the only responses was “I’m not allowed to say” or “mommy said it’s a secret” but when the other child came up the answer changed to “I don’t know”. It hurt to think that the girl that within one day had become her daughter had another mother somewhere but it was the reality and she was thankful to now have Luna. She also felt curious of what kind of life her daughter had experienced.

When they had parked the car outside the mall she unbuckled Luna’s seatbelt. Exiting the car first she went around and open the door on the other side for Luna. Taking Luna’s hand in her own she looked pointedly at Emmet to do the same with the other hand. Emmet did as called upon but looked unsure as he took his daughter’s hand conscientiously in a way he wouldn’t by accident crush it.

Already at the first store in the mall they learned that Luna had a strange taste in clothes she would bring over clothes that had dots, stripes, odd patterns or sharp colors that hurt when you looked at it. Even worse was that she kept trying to mix them together making the impact of the look stronger.

All Luna’s choices where without saying much turned down by either Rosalie, Esme or Alice as none could stand it.

To the joy of all three women Luna looked completely unperturbed to be used as dress up doll. She changed clothes without complaining where hence a normal child would have grown tired after awhile.

Alice had gone to look at a blouse and Esme had gone to get another size on the trousers Luna was trying on a woman walked by but stopped to praise Rosalie for her having such a beautiful and well behaved daughter causing her to smile and thank the woman. Emmet had nearly crushed the hanger he was holding. Who was this and what had happened to his Rosalie for his Rosalie would never smile at or thank a human.

It was halfway through the shopping trip that Edward saw something strange that piqued his interest all the clothes that Rosalie, Alice and Esme turned because they where to strange and odd kept appearing in some of the baskets. It wasn’t that someone put them there they just simply disappeared from their original position and appeared in one of the baskets. Noticing Edwards change in mood Jasper looked up to see what was amusing him so. Edward tilted his head in the direction of the baskets to signify that he should look. Making eye contact with Carlisle that was helping Esme go through the choices while the girls discussed the alternatives and Emmet that was being used as a porter he did the same movement making them watch to. After awhile the same phenomenon occurred again. Carlisle whipped his head around to look at Luna that appeared perfectly well behaved and Emmet dropped the things he where holding in shock. “Emmet” Rosalie hissed as the clothes and accessories fell to the floor. Esme that had noticed that Carlisle had stopped helping her heard Rosalie and looked up to see what was happening. “Is something wrong” Esme asked not finding anything out of the normal. “We will talk about it later” Carlisle said shaking his head.

When they had paid and left the store where the men had made their discovery they headed to caffe to get Luna something to eat. Carlisle and Edward told the women about what they seen causing them to look at Luna in disbelief. Luna looked as if she didn’t have a care in the world chewing on cheese and ham sandwich.

“So she has some strange ability that make her able to teleport objects” Edward finished.

“Can you make the food disappear” Carlisle asked as an experiment pointing at his own plate to see if Luna would make it disappear. Luna looked at him absentmindedly before shaking his head continuing to eat her food when done she started eating cake on Rosalie’s plate which had only been squashed and shuffled around to make it look as if she’d been eating.

The rest of the trip was spent with everyone carefully observing Luna but no more strange occurrences happened.

At 7pm the mall closed but the three cars where already full after they had to deliver the things they bought to the car three times during the shopping spree when it became to much to carry.

On the way back home they stopped at a supermarket buying food for Luna. Esme started talking of the things she would cook now when she had some to cook for.

When they finally made it home Luna was already deep asleep in the car. Rosalie caried her upstairsdressing her in one of the newly bought pajamas grimacing when she saw that Luna somehow had managed to bring along both the Muppets and Sponge Bob pajamas that they had said no to. Kissing Luna on the forehead after tucking her in she walked down to the others.

When everyone had gathered downstairs they started discussing how they should deal with the boy. Rosalie like previously insisted on that they immediately should leave to save the boy. “If the boys circumstances are as said in the letter we should take him in too” Esme agreed with Rosalie.

“But we don’t know if they are, we can’t just blindly rush into a situation” Carlisle denounced still holding firm on his opinion that they should handle the situation methodically.

“Alice have you seen anything” Jasper asked in hope that they could solve the situation in an easier way.

“No I’m not able to see anything involving Luna or the boy” she shook her head short hair swaying in the air with the movement. “Maybe Lovegoods are immune to our powers to some degree, I am only able to read parts of Luna’s thoughts, it is as if the thoughts are jumbled and foggy” Edward added a theory.

“No, I do not think that is case, I can clearly feel her feelings just that they are different from that of other children” Jasper added his input to the theory.

After going back and forth on the topic for awhile they where brought back onto the topic that they originally had been discussing. Reaching the conclusion that it was better if only one or two of them went to scout the situation and from there on make a judgement about what the next step was.

Rosalie wanted to be one of the two that went but everyone knew she wasn’t the most reasonable when it came to children and decided it was best that she waited with Luna. The argument that Luna needed her more at moment which pacified Rosalie to some degree. It was decided that Carlisle and Edward was the ones to go. Carlisle for his skill at handling people and Edward for being able to read minds and might be able to catch onto something about the situation that wasn’t visible to others.

1985, 13 July

Nine days later Carlisle and Edward found themselves standing at the street corner of Private Drive waiting for the the family known as Dursley to leave their home.

What had been meant as a scouting event quickly had become a rescue mission after Edward and Carlisle had come across the human male two hours earlier that looked like an odd mutated version of a walrus. Edward had seen some really disturbing things in the mind of what was Vernon Dursley making it clear that they had to act immediately and as quickly as possible to get the boy away from his so called family. Edward had only one word to describe the abuse of the boy, brutal. No name of the boy could be found in Vernon’s mind only ‘the boy’ or ‘freak’ was used to refer to the child. They kept the boy that appeared the same age as Luna in a cupboard, starving and forcing him to do chores that was to much to hard on him. This however wasn’t the thing Edward had reacted the most to, he had reacted on the brutal beatings the child received from the man and his wife and the sick pleasure that Vernon derived from it. The monster that was Vernon Dursley had countless times used the belt on the child and kept pushing the blame of his own problems on the boy. Worse by far was that he used a knife to carve the word freak over the boy’s chest and back. There was also sexual intentions that had started to arise in the shadows of the monster’s mind towards the child, thankfully the human had yet to act upon them. Carlisle had been forced to stop Edward from ripping the mans throat out. Edward explained how badly abused the boy was and that he at the moment was in his cupboard in a serious condition. Carlisle however held himself calm with the experience of a long time as as doctor reminding Edward that it probably was more to the boy’s circumstances than meet the eye if the letter was to be believed. The sender had been aware of the boys situation yet had not acted and instead asked someone else to do it and not let anyone know they had the boy, with the advice to leave the country. There was definitely a reason that behind it all. They knew nothing about the people the children belonged to and for all they knew someone might have placed the boy there with the intention of hurting him. That said person or people could have the ability to track them if they left enough proof or stayed in the country. Carlisle reasoned that it was better to focus on the safety of the child and get him away from his tormentors. Under the surface of his calm exterior Carlisle already planned to help the boy when the time came to get retribution against the two adult Dursley’s but before then he would by the help of pulling some strings make sure that no other child would have to suffer under those two again.

They decided to until the Dursley’s left after Edward read mind of mr Dursley wife that was thinking about the family outing they where going to leave on this day.

Watching as the two adult Dursley’s brought their overly obese child out to the car. They wondered how someone could treat two children so differently. One was beaten and starved, the other was over feed and spoiled rotten. Carlisle shook his head and Edward just stared in disbelief as the son of the two Dursley’s that was a blond obese child kicked his mother while screaming that he didn’t want to go to the museum but an amusement park. The horrifying thing was that instead of reprimanding the child for his behavior they encouraged it by agreeing.

When the Dursley’s had left in the car the two vampires made their way around to the backyard of Private Drive 4. Breaking open the door they made their way inside. A feeling of walking through a strange film of water came over them as they crossed the door step, the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It was easy for them to find the stairs as the hallway went straight through the house to the next door by the stairs passing the cupboard that was the place that was their aim.

The cupboard was looked with padlock which Edward easily ripped off the door.

The horrifying stench that meet their senses as they opened the cupboard door was unbelievable. No one of them could understand how they had been unable to feel the smell from the cupboard when the door was closed, they should have been able to feel it anyway but for unknown reason didn’t.

The boy’s condition was worse then Edward had described was Carlisle thought as he took in sight before him. Stains of blood and urine both old and new covered the inside of the cupboard where the unconscious boy lay curled up on an immensely filthy and thin mattress. With only a small blanket that wasn’t able to cover the small boys body. Just like Luna the boy didn’t give of the smell of blood but had his own unique smell like the forest before the storm that could be felt even through the stench. How he was alive with all his injuries and blood loss was a miracle in itself. With a closer look with his enhanced vision he was able to see a low glow covering the wounds that was slowly healing themselves on a level that was visible to his eyes. It must have been how the boy had survived all this time. Was this healing ability something that was specific to Lovegoods, could Luna do it to?

Was this why he never had encountered one of their species before during all the years he spent as a doctor. Bending down Carlisle carefully moved the broken boy into his arms lifting him up while being mindful to not jostle the boy and worsening his injuries. Leaving the house and it’s horrors behind Carlisle and Edward hurried to the car with the boy, moving at an inhuman speed before. If they had remained just a moment longer they would have seen an old man with a long silvery beard, half-moon spectacles and bright yellow robes appearing with a crack out of thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed I have fallen into a theme of evil Dumbledore and Vernon, to my defense I have Narnia/HP crossover fanfic that I wrote some time ago on my computer that I in the future probably will post here where Dumbledore actually is good. The reason to why Carlisle haven’t met any wizards and witches are purely coincidence. There are few muggleborns and magical children very rarely get wounded by normal means, an example being Neville who was dropped out of the window by his great uncle Algie and bounced. The adult wizards go to their own mediwizards and healer. The Cullens are unaware of the existence of the magical world(they won’t be so for long;) thus the misunderstandings about ‘Lovegoods’. Pandora in the ‘journal’ that isn’t exactly a journal talks about what she expects is ordinary from her observations of Xenophilius and Luna thus referring to to them as Lovegood.   
> Keep in mind that Luna has yet to become the Luna we know and might not become completely the same either as her life is different.


	3. Eternal hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t noticed the first part of the chapters is always a character’s thoughts, the past or something that happened in the alternative time line that would have happened if Pandora didn’t interfere.

_1986_

_Staring down at the awful messy and unnatural hair belonging to the freak. She felt her anger reach new levels. “VERNON BRING ME THE RAZOR” she screamed in a shrill voice at the top of her lungs as she put the scissors away. “WHY” he hollered back in an annoyed voice._

_“THE FREAK IS DOING THAT FREAKISHNESS AGAIN” She called back. The sound of heavy angry footsteps was heard before Vernon entered the kitchen with the electric razor, giving the freak a dark look before storming off to continue watching the football match on tv. Plugging in the cable to the electric erazor she gripped the boy's ear to hold him in place as she pressed the erazor against his head, shaving off his dark hair not caring if it created wounds or hurt._

* * *

1985, 13th July

Edward had immediately called and informed the others of the boy’s condition. In return Jasper had asked a few questions about the boy’s age, height and skin color before informing that he would order the new identity papers and passports. Emmet and Esme had already started packing, informing them that Alice had another vision after they left, of another school and house already coming to the conclusion that this would happen. Alice excitedly declared she was going to go and shop for their newest family member before hanging up the call.

The drive back was long and the boy regained consciousness a few times reacting with fear and confusion.

“He’s scared more than he reacts on the pain itself” Edward informed Carlisle as the child whimpered for the third time his emerald green eyes focused on Carlisle.

“Everything will be okay, you’re safe now,'' Carlisle said comfortingly, giving the boy a warm and firm smile that he had learned was the best way to alleviate patient’s of their fears or reassure them about something. It did nothing to sooth the boy whose eyes were trained on him with distrust.

After the boy returned to unconsciousness Carlisle turned to Edward “you’re able to read his mind?” 

Edward nodded “yes and very clearly to it’s not cloudy and jumbled as Luna’s mind.”

“Interesting” he said looking down at the boy in his arms

Arriving back home was a relief for both vampires even if everything was already half packed and boxes and other things were spread out through the house.

“Why would someone hurt a child like this?” Rosalie said later that evening stroking the boy’s dark messy locks of hair. No one answered Rosalie’s question fully aware it was merely a rhetorical question containing her pain.

Luna peered down on the boy from her place at Rosalie’s side on the sofa. The boy that would become her brother had a pale face with dark circles under the eyes and sunken cheeks, in Luna’s mind he looked more like a beautiful zombie than human. 

As if having sensed Rosalie’s sorrow and Luna’s curiosity the boy blinked open two hazy green eyes looking up at Rosalie's face, his expression changing from relaxed to confusion and finally apprehension faster than they would have been able to see if it wasn’t for them being vampires.

What’s your name?” Rosalie asked softly. The boy didn’t answer but curled up into a ball within her arms as if to shield himself from the world. Edwards face clouded over “he don’t have one they only ever referred to him as freak or boy” 

“What!” Rosalie, Esme and Emmet exclaimed at the same time the two first in outrage while Emmets was more shocked than anything else.

“Then we will name him” Esme said with certainty looking at the boy who was watching them suspiciously.

“Any good names?” Emmet said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What about Charles?” Edward said but seeing Esme’s look at that name he quickly added “Charlie maybe would be a better name”. Esme had relaxed back in her seat it was obvious her past still affected her. Rosalie hesitated where she sat with the boy in her arms, it was her son shouldn’t she be the one naming him or at least have saying in his name? “We could make it triple C's,” Emmet said with a huge grin. “Add Carlisle name in the middle and we have a really catchy name” 

“You want to name him after me?” Carlisle said, looking surprised and flattered. “Yeah why not, you're like our father anyway” Emmet declared proudly. Rosalie sighed internally knowing it now was impossible to change the name and decided okay to allow Emmet to decide on the name for the boy it was after all his son too but if he decided to add something more or something weird she would have to step in. She also had to confess that the name wasn’t too bad. “Then it is Charlie Carlisle Cullen?” Jasper confirmed the phone in hand to make a call. “What about Luna’s name?” Esme added. 

“Luna Rose Cullen I want something in her name that shows she’s my daughter even when she grows older.” Rosalie said a tender and sorrowful smile on her face as she reached over to stroke Luna over the head, Luna gave her a huge smile in return, her blue eyes sparkling.

It took three days for the boy to fully recover and Carlisle carefully documented his recovery rate for future references, in case he ever met another of their race or if the children would be in an accident, but also for scientific purposes as he planned to get a cell sample to study later from each of the children.

On the third day everything was prepared except for the photo on the boy’s passport. Jasper had put the children as fraternal twins for safety measures. If someone was looking for the boy they most likely would look for him alone and not two children. The girl obviously wasn’t declared missing by whoever had given her to them. No one in the coven was aware how old the children were and when they were born so Jasper chose to use the date Luna appeared. The children looked to be around four but Jasper decided adding a year just in case making it the 3rd of July, 1980 instead of 1981. 

Alice had happily skipped forward holding a bottle of blonde hair dye clearly aware this would happen. Rosalie was unhappy by the change of events but allowed it knowing it was necessary. Alice took Charlie’s hand pulling the apprehensive and tense boy with her. Charlie’s wary eyes darted to Rosalie and kept looking at her as if unsure of what to do. Rosalie appeared to be ready to get up and pull the boy back to her but a calming wave from Jasper made her relax and give Charlie a small comforting smile just as he and Alice disappeared out of the room, Luna following behind.

Time ticked by yet Alice, Charlie and Luna had yet to return making Rosalie lose her patience standing up as she walked to the kitchen with Jasper and Emmet close at her heels. The thing they saw in the kitchen was absolutely ridiculous and not what anyone of them had expected to see. The snipping sound of scissors could be heard mixed with happy humming. Charlie was sitting on a chair looking uncomfortable, his thin shoulders were pulled up where he sat remaining completely still. Below the chair was a small mountain of hair fast increasing in size as the hair that was cut off by Alice kept growing out again. Luna was squating beneath Alice's feet picking up any hair landing on the side, adding it to the growing pile.

“Wow” Emmett looked at the odd scene before him that was more like a scene from a fairytale than reality. The other two were quiet trying to wrap their minds of what they actually were seeing.

“Everyone you should see this” Emmet called out, making the other three come to the kitchen to see what was going on. Esme put a hand before her mouth in shock at the sheer size of the pile of hair. Carlisle and Edward who both had medical and scientific educations just stared in disbelief at the scientifically impossible thing occurring before them. If it wasn’t for the fact of vampirism and supernatural abilities they probably both would have gone insane thinking how someone could grow more hair than what was probably their own body mass in less than a day. The only one remaining unmoved by the occurrence was the always cheerful Alice that was happily cutting away.

The one that finally stepped in stopping Alice newfound interest in cutting unending hair was Jasper. Alice and Rosalie dyed Charlie’s hair together and put some foundation over his scar so it wouldn’t be a distinguishing trait. When finished they brought the new blonde to a white wall snapping a photo for the passport.

With everything packed, new identities, passports and a new house bought in New Zealand.

Esme that worked with designing homes as a hobby had already started making plans for their new house. The house that they bought wasn’t too far from society but not close enough to have neighbors close by. It came with a huge garden ending close to a forest. Taking into account the things the Lovegood children might require and the privacy the vampires needed.

Driving to the ferry all of them was tense, Esme had in the early morning prepared lunch boxes for the children and all the vampires had hunted to be prepared Incase something unexpected would happen. Each of them had taken a car to cram as much as possible of their possessions in each car. The things they brought in the cars were their most personal and valuable things. But also what was necessary to have with them for the children, the rest of the things would be delivered at a later date to their new home. Rosalie’s car had less things as she had the children with her Charlie was strapped in a safety seat in the passenger seat next to Rosalie so that she could be close to him, it was also so that she would be able to help him if he needed something and Charlie would be able to see her. Rosalie was also more worried about Charlie that was prone to withdraw and easily become scared. Luna was seated in the middle of the backseat where Rosalie clearly could keep an eye on her so she wasn’t up to some mischief or more likely doing something she shouldn’t. Luna seemed to have a knack for finding the oddest things and getting into the most impossible situations.

Unluckily enough for Rosalie it was one of those very rare times the passengers and cars were inspected by the custom security. It also happened that she was one of those unlucky to have their car inspected, she was asked to get out of the car with the children. While the customs officers were inspecting the car and looking through their passports she took her eyes off Luna for a second while worrying about the officers discovering Charlie. When she looked down again her daughter was gone. If she had been a human she would have had a heart attack in fear. Panicking she gripped one of the custom officers and started shaking him while screaming. “Luna is gone, where is she? Have you seen my girl?” The dazed slightly green faced officer that she had brutally shook was gasping for breath. The other officers first thought that she was attacking him but after realizing that one of the children had gone missing they quickly started to help search for the girl, the inspection quickly forgotten. All of them took a quick look at the photo in the passport of the missing girl and spread out. 

The other in the family had clearly heard everything from their cars and stepped out trying to figure out where Luna had gone to. Only Edward wasn’t looking but moved over to the hysterical Rosalie. “Rosalie you need to make sure they don’t get a closer look at Charlie they have increased the inspections in search for a dark haired five year old boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead resembling the rune sowilo or a lightning bolt” he said in a low voice”if they found anyone resembling the boy they where to immediately stop them from leaving the country. The officers wasn’t suspicious for the simple reason that the boy was blonde with no apparent scar and there was another child but he was just to look closer at the passport when you gripped him causing him to be distracted” Rosalie’s held on to Charlie’s hand firmer, a pained sound from Charles immediately caused her to ease her grip on his hand and apologizing while stroking his hand with her thumb to soothe the pain. “Edward, you take Charlie and keep him away while I look for Luna,” Rosalie said, anxious that they would figure out Charlie’s identity and take him from her. Lifting up Charlie she whispered to him that it would be alright. Having overheard what Edward said, Charlie was observing the officers on deck with fear as they searched for Luna. Edward's jaw was tense as he accepted Charlie from Rosalie, readying himself to flee with the boy if anyone showed signs of recognizing him from the picture that had been passed around only two days before. 

Luna was soon found wandering around the left side of the protective barrier on the left side of the ferry looking at the dark water below. 

“We found her” one of the customs officers reported to Rosalie when delivering Luna. Luna calmly ate some candy she had been given or found from somewhere between the time she lost sight of her to now.

“Thank you,” Rosalie said, gripping her daughter's hand to make sure she didn’t disappear again.

“Just keep an eye on her the next time” the officer said, handing back her and the two childrens passports.

The custom officers left the cullens in a heavy mood as they became aware that someone was searching for Charlie. The one looking for him obviously possessed enough power and influence for the english law enforcement to look after the boy. It was obvious they had made the right decision to listen to the letter and quickly leave the country. 

The ferry finally set off leaving England behind. The Cullen coven was enroute on their way to their new home in New Zealand. To the rest of the world a family of nine moved from England to New Zealand: a married couple bringing with them their five adopted teenage children and two biological children, Luna Rose Cullen and Charlie Carlisle Cullen, fraternal twins born 1980, 3rd July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised I would try to get the third chapter out this week I did so;)


	4. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a side story and slightly a comedy, the next chapter will be towards the main story in Lovegoods. I have created a Twitter account for news about the fanfics I’m writing. I also added a picture I painted for the story! I’m sorry that the chapter is later than I planned. But chapters will be out slight irregularly no matter if it’s A flower’s revenge or Lovegoods. This is the link to Twitter: https://twitter.com/Childwithoutde1

_1994_

_‘Where had those nargles hidden her things’ tilting her head she looked with clouded eyes at the rooms before her in the castle hall so many fates that had been decided within those same walls and so many fates would in the future be decided here. She missed her garden and all of its secrets. The things she had hidden within and all the creatures she had given sanctuary. “Do you need any help looking?” the green eyed boy that had appeared asked. But no she didn’t need help, things had a way to always return one way or another. Many might think her looney but in all truth she knew what they were saying and doing behind her back but she wouldn’t let it get her down._

* * *

1985, 29th July 

  
The Cullen’s usually choose to live some place isolated from the rest of the humans with obvious reasons of themselves not being human and wanting to avoid attention. The town they now where living outside was closer than they were used to but still not close enough that they had neighbors. It was however close to a hiking trail meaning they had to be more careful but still had some privacy. The house they had bought this time had been bought in a hurry and was closer to human civilization. The whole family also agreed it wasn’t so bad to have closer access to human society with their two newest family members. If any problems arose they could easily just move and the house suited their momentary needs. 

They had also followed the advice of “guide to raising a Lovegood” and made sure the house had a big garden that was surrounded by shrubs and past that there was the forest. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had meticulously prepared the garden with white painted swings, a slide and other things children could use to play with as well as enough places to hide and explore. It was two weeks after they had moved into the house that the garden finally was finished.

The whole family was gathered outside to see the two children's reaction to the garden. There had already been so many mysteries and odd things surrounding them that the vampires had a suspense that something would happen.

Luna looked as if she was bursting with excitement as her head moved to take in her surroundings while Charles was looking around insecurely. Luna immediately set out to explore everything inside the gardens from monkey bars to trees. When nothing happened Charlie hesitantly made his way over to the swings and climbed up on one of the swings where he sat watching Luna and the rest of his new family. Luna that had just made her way around the whole garden ran off into the shrubbery towards the forest. Rosalie wanted to follow but The others said that she probably wouldn’t go too far and soon be back. Luna returned some time later running towards them through the shrubbery dragging something with her that was struggling in her grip.

She had definitely not failed their expectations that something would come to happen. All of the vampires stared at the ugly creature with a mix of astonishment and shock. All except Rosalie that looked at it with horror and disgust.

The creature Luna was holding up by one of its green gray legs was kicking and making grabbing motions as it tried to reach her and also bite her. The creature was a small chubby, green gray thing with a huge potato nose, it was dirty, had uneven teeth and mean eyes. Alice immediately raised her camera and snapped a photo.

  


A disgusted and panicked Rosalie moved forward and pulled the ugly creature away from her daughter. Not wanting an accident to happen or any of the children hurt by the growling and angrily snapping creature that had tried to bite her daughter. The creature that had been struggling in Luna’s grip suddenly found itself close enough to bite something and bit into Rosalie’s diamond hard skin only to scream loudly in pain when it’s teeth cracked. 

Disgusted by it Rosalie threw it as far away as she possibly could from herself and her daughter. Rosalie’s throw sent it hurling through the air and over the treetops disappearing in the horizon. Everyone in the family that had watched the throw felt impressed by her throwing arm. The vampires in the family couldn’t help but wonder why she never threw the baseball during their matches like that before.

None of the Cullens had ever seen such a thing as the creature before and it’s appearance started the idea that there might be a whole lot of things out there that they weren’t aware of as both Lovegoods and now this creature that had appeared. It filled them with curiosity to explore the unknown, things they previously hadn’t known.

The vampires soon all turned their expectant eyes towards Charlie to see if he too would pull something equally amazing out of nowhere. Charlie that suddenly found himself under everyone’s attention became extremely nervous. Used to oblige to the Dursley’s whims he automatically felt the need to live up to his new loving families expectations in fear of being sent away. Getting down from the swing and nearly tripped over his own feet while desperately looking around for an escape or anything he could show his family.

Not finding any he ran off in the direction Luna had gotten the creature from and returned a few minutes later hunted by over a dozen of the same kind creature. 

The whole family found themselves immersed in practicing their throwing skills to get rid of the creatures and keep them away from the children.

Emmett curiously bit into one of the creatures that he had caught but quickly spit out the foul tasting grayish blood spluttering. Everyone watched the creature convulse before it died from the vampire venom. Carlisle had to stop Emmet from throwing it away as they knew nothing about the creatures and just in case it might become a vampiric creature they could dispose of it in a safer way.

“If this whole place is filled with those things maybe we should move” Esme said hesitatingly and Rosalie wholeheartedly agreed.

“Nothing guarantee that the next garden won’t be the same and something worse might pop up remember that the journal said ‘odd occurrences might happen’” Carlisle said holding the terrified Charles that clung to him as if his life depended on it.

“We can at least agree on one thing, the children can never be left unsupervised” 

Everyone agreed to that. Edward and Carlise caught the last remaining creature and Edwards took it inside to find something to momentarily keep it in. While Jasper and Emmet took the dead creature to dispose of it out of view from the children. The rest headed inside to prepare some food for the children, completely oblivious to the fact that one of the creatures that they had thrown would be found by a hiker.

Two days later during early morning Rosalie entered the kitchen holding the hands of a tired Luna and Charlie. Carlisle stood in the kitchen holding an open newspaper with a grim face, Esme stood at his side upset and Jasper had a dark look on his face as he frowned at the paper.

“What are you reading?” Rosalie asked as she seated the children at the table. Carlisle looked up from the paper he was holding, Esme and Jasper that also had their eyes glued to whatever Carlisle had been reading also glanced up.

“This” he said holding up the paper so she could see the article ‘unknown species found’ with a glaring picture of the same creature from the odd occurrence two days ago. “Isn’t that..” Rosalie said with a sinking feeling.

“yes it is” Carlisle answered “it was found not far from here.” 

“We can’t remain here, it's too big a risk of discovery. The whole place is going to be swarmed by curious humans and reporters” Jasper said, picking up his phone to look at available houses on the market.

For the second time in a short period the Cullens quickly packed their things and moved, this time they didn’t have to change country but just moved to another house some distance away. All family members had a feeling their new life wouldn’t be boring and constantly eventful with things to do which was a good thing for them as they were vampires and didn’t didn’t age or need to sleep making life sometimes turn boring as many things were repetition to what they had done before such as going through school over and over again.

Having moved in a hurry they were already gone when a group of robed men and females arrived starting to investigate the area in the forest and their house seemingly looking for something, when they didn’t find anything they left with a crack as if they had never been there.

The second house was slightly smaller but not by much and was surrounded by forest and not too far away mountains. It had belonged to an old and very rich artist that enjoyed being able to pull away from reality and be close to nature but after his death his family had trouble selling the house. The reason they had such a problem selling the house was for its high cost, high maintenance and hard accessibility. The house was in the middle of nowhere, there were no shops or neighbors for miles just nature. After the accident with the creatures and what the Cullens where this suited them fine. For the Cullens this was a good thing as it would be easy to hunt and the risk of being discovered decreased a lot especially if something more would be pulled forth by the children. Even if it meant that all family members had to commute between work and school it was much safer for them. 

The only odd occurrence at their new house when they moved was so far that Luna had gotten a strange addiction to the muppets and had them on her wallpapers in her newly decorated room. The muppets on the other hand had Charlie freaked out and after a careful selection of wallpapers his own room ended up in dark green color without any special patterns.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slow in the beginning and might be slightly boring as it just talk about the characters but it will start up later down in the chapter. Its slightly fairytale inspired as I ended up reading children's fairytales for my older cousins child.

_1981, 1st November_

_In an old decadent room in France a hooded figure sat on a ratty chair that creaked with each movement. Only the long silver blonde haired visible as it hung out over the woman’s chest. She lifted a chapped cup drinking her tea ignoring the scared hag that was trembling before her. The hag was desperately twisting her gnarled hands. Her dirty long, twisted nails caused marks to appear on her sickly yellowish skin._

_The woman continued to drink her tea calmly ignoring the ghastly sights of bones, intestines and other dark things in the room the same way she ignored the hag. Her smooth hand moving over a worn book cover that was stained and humpy. The yellow thick pages spoke of age. On the spine was the words blood magic embossed in bold writing._

_Having finished her tea she put down the cup on the three legged table “do we have an agreement” the hag that had nervously been waiting startled in fear at the unexpectancy of the voice._

* * *

1987, 16th March 

Two years had passed since the two Lovegoods had joined the Cullens. During those two years the children had proven to be each other’s opposites in next to everything from interest to personality. 

Charlie had a calculating and introverted personality. He preferred his books over human interaction. Luna on the other hand was an extrovert and openly stated her opinions and liked to explore new things. The things both of them had in common except for strange things happening around them were traits like intelligence, loyalty, kindness and curiosity. 

The curiosity however manifested in different ways. Charlie, who was more inclined towards science, always looked at things in a logical way and was always eager to find out what made something tick and had the underlying belief that everything in the world had a scientific explanation. It didn’t matter if it was magic or vampires he was certain that there was an explanation to how it worked and natural rules it followed and at an age of seven he was firmly determined to be the one to solve the mystery. 

Whereas Charlie searched for logical solutions Luna was more geared toward the unnatural and unexplainable. She preferred to explore the world and search for supernatural or unknown creatures.

Their different world views did not stop them from caring about each other and instead of distancing them it made them closer. Their differences supplemented for the other’s flaws. Which went for their whole family and not only just Charlie and Luna. Carlisle was the compassionate one and Esme cared for everyone in the family. Rosalie was fiercely protective and Emmet was the strong, sporty and boisterous one. Alice was the lively one that caused things to happen while Jasper was the calm and collected one that dealt with accounts. Edward was the artistic know it all. Each had their own personality that made them a special and a crucial part of the family. All of them however were accepted for themselves no matter what quirks they may have be it Alice extreme excitement, Edwards mood swings, Jasper’s problem with his past and close proximity to humans. Emmet’s impulses to act before thinking or Rosalie’s sarcasm and distrust. Luna’s odd sense of fashion and Charlie’s scheming for they all quickly learned that he did that and easily could pull the hood over everyone's eyes (except Edward that could read his mind) when he wanted to be alone or didn’t want to do something. Knowing that they all were accepted no matter what made them all the more attached to each other. They were a family not by blood but by choice and would stand by each other no matter what came to happen.

As the Cullen’s discovered the Lovegoods aged at a normal speed even if the guide to raising a Lovegood had said they had a longer lifespan than ordinary humans. Carlisle and Edward had the theory that the aging might slow when they got older. With this conclusion the children swiftly were enrolled in school. Rosalie had a strict policy that the children should experience everything that involved growing up, be it school, making friends and activities. In Rosalie’s world this also included experiencing as much as possible that involved ‘living’ and traveling to see the world was one of those things. 

The result being that the family at every school break packed their bags and headed to some rural place in a different country to allow the children to experience different things. This was of course done by traveling to places that had seasons like autumn or winter with little to none sun or to places where they had a way to not run into any humans.

It was one of these trips that led them to be in France during Easter break in early spring 1987. The whole family found themselves on a night flight with their destination being a private beach. 

The beach in question had been bought by them one and a half year prior after they discovered the plot of land was being sold for a price that could only be called an extreme bargain. It was bought with the sole intention of them having it as a holiday resort for the children. It was surrounded by forest and isolated by wilderness which made it suitable for the vampires. The Cullens had wanted to buy a part of the surrounding forest but had been mostly unable to do so except for the place where they had chosen to build the house. For some strange reason there was no civilization close by no neighbors, villages or other people. What was even more odd was that such a large part of land had been up for sale and at the price it had been at when it was such a lucrative stripe of land so close to the ocean. That no one else had bought it or thought of developing or building on it made the Cullens suspicious at first. It had simply been too perfect to seem real as if it had been customized for them but when no ploys showed up as the purchase progressed they slowly relaxed seeing it as a very good bargain and luck. The preparations of having a summer house built had gone underway and the new house now stood finished one and a half years later. 

The house itself was not built that close to the beach and instead situated a bit deeper into the woods as the sea water levels tended to be high during the winter and the waves eating away at the land closest to the beach every year. The trees also added protection when they left for a longer time. 

A hard to discover path of gravel had also been added to create a ten minutes long path through the woods to the beach from the house. The path was for the sake of the children so that they wouldn’t get lost if they ended up going to the beach by themselves when they were older.

One of the first slightly warmer days of spring came around two days after they had arrived in France. It was one of those days when the sun had started to warm the ground and plants had begun to sprout up everywhere. The trees had already grown leaves on the branches showing that spring was in full roll even if it was early. 

When Alice had a premonition that it would be a nice day she immediately informed the others that they would have a day at the beach. 

In a matter of moments everyone set about getting the things they would need for the excursion to the beach ready. Esme prepared food for the children while Rosalie prepared shovels, buckets and a ball together with warmer clothes. Alice popped up from time to time adding something she might have forgotten.

At 9am the children were up and ready to go. Reaching the beach the adults set up the blankets so that the children could sit on and have a place to relax as they prepared to spend the whole day at the beach.

It was still too cold for the children to bathe but they spent their time building sand castles, eating the food that had been brought as a picnic and playing outdoor games. 

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet had participated in their own version of a more fast paced and dangerous game of volleyball while Esme and the children watched.

After the game was done most of the family returned to the house giving Rosalie and Emmet some time alone with the children at the beach. 

Rosalie happily leaned into Emmet that placed an arm around her as they enjoyed a rare moment of pure bliss as they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon painting the sky orange. The children, oblivious to their parents' joy, were running up and down the beach barefoot avoiding the waves while looking for sea creatures and shells.

When they finally started heading back towards the house it was already turning dark. The wood that surrounded the beach was dense and filled with vegetation adding to the darkness. The spring night that would usually not have been so dark became so on the forest path. 

A full moon hung in the sky barely visible through the slow moving layer of clouds as they made their way back through the forest path towards the house. 

Rosalie and Emmet suddenly came to a sudden stop their faces twisting as if they sensed something foul in the air. Charlie and Luna that had been walking behind them also came to a stop knowing that their parents had sensed something that they had not because of their heightened senses. 

Both children turned to look in the direction their parents were looking. It happened so fast that they were unable to see clearly what was happening. One moment everything was normal the next moment their mother was standing before them crouched in a protective stance just before something burst through the trees or more precisely five creatures. 

The creatures that had come out from the forest looked somewhat like wolves but their limbs were longer and more spinely. The snouts were shorter and the bodies larger and more mangy in comparison to that of wolves. What clearly showed these most definitely wasn’t a mutated breed of wolves was that two of them stood on their hind legs like humans.

The wolf-like creatures attacked with mindless brutality aiming for the children making it clear that their intended prey was the children. They flung themselves at the children uncaring for their own safety but were blocked by the two vampires.

“Run” Rosalie screamed to the two children that stood frozen in fear. Charlie was the one to react first. Gripping Luna’s hand he dragged her with him as they broke into a run, fleeing down the path that should lead towards the house. The sounds of growls mixed with high pitched whimpers and howls was heard from behind them. 

The spring night that had started to become brighter was turned dark by the overshadowing large trees that kept most of the light out making the path they were following invisible to the human eye in the dark. 

After running for some time their stamina was running short the sounds from the creatures could no longer be heard in their footsteps. The only sound that now filled the silent night was their own erratic breathing and the blood pumping in their ears. 

Stopping to gasp for breath the two children looked around for the path that could no longer be found. Having ran for quite some time they should already by now have reached the house but it was yet to be seen. Looking around Charlie gained a newfound feeling of emergency his heart hammering like a drum in his chest. “We should already have reached the house by now” he said when he finally could breathe normally again.

Luna nodded in agreement, her pale skin a great contrast to the darkness making him able to clearly see her.

They both stared out into the darkness that had left them stranded in the midst of nowhere.

“I don’t think we should stand still and wait to see who finds us first” Luna carefully said, looking in a completely different direction from where they had come. Charlie silently agreed knowing Luna had an uncanny ability to sometimes know things she shouldn’t be aware of. He suspected she had a similar ability to Alice that could see the future even though Luna never admitted to it when asked about it.

With the moon and stars above them as the only source of light in the darkness they started walking again. Still holding hands in fear of losing each other, none of them willing to let go of the other in the dark unfamiliar forest. 

Their destination led them to a small glade with a small decadent house that was more that of a hovel than house. The house was uneven and overgrown with vegetation and looked abandoned. But light came from the dirty windows showing that someone was still living there or at least currently residing there.

Charlie hesitated as he watched the ’house’ before them ‘A small little house in the middle of the forest wasn’t the least bit creepy, who was he trying to fool? It looked like something out of horror stories.’ 

The grass and plants surrounding the house were just like the vegetation growing on the house, out of control. Everything was filled with weed, overgrown and some of the plants even appeared to move on their own without any wind blowing. This was something that easily could be seen even in the dark.

He wondered if the movement was a trick of the mind?, maybe the shadows? or some animal? 

As they slowly made their way closer the more they noticed when it came to the small house and it’s state of decadence and the more ghostlike it appeared. The walls were bent in a strange ways as if they had been grown rather than been built and looked like they were gonna give in at any moment with their odd angles. The roof was made in a mix of shingle and some straw like material as if it had been patched countless times. This is what they could see in the dark Charlie dreaded to think about how it actually looked in daylight. 

“Do you think there is a witch that eats children?” Luna asked in her dreamy voice adding shivers down his spine.

“Of course not” he responded indignantly but as he looked at the house before them he no longer felt so sure about it. After all if vampires and magic existed who could guarantee that child eating witches didn’t exist. “This isn’t Hansel and Gretel,” he said in denial, reinforcing his previous statement more to convince himself than anyone else.

Letting go of Luna’s hand he nervously walked the last few steps up to the worn door. The door had most likely been green once upon a time but now only had flakes of the paint.

Looking around he found no doorbell so lifting his hand he knocked on the door. *Thunk** thunk* was the dull slightly hollow sound that came from the damp old wooden door.

There was some stirring on the inside and shuffling movement, there was the sound of creaking planks when someone on the inside walked towards the door. The door creaked on its rusty hinges as it opened revealing only a small spring with face looking out. Charlie felt his stomach sink to his feet as he looked up at the face of the person that had opened the door, ‘maybe they actually had found that witch that ate children afterall’.

The cheeks on the face were hollowed, the skin was shallow even in the dark. The blemishes stood out and together with the warts made them even more apparent. Hysterical blood burst eyes stared from deep eye sockets.

A knobby, claw like hand fast like lightning stretched out through the spring of the door grabbing Charlie’s collar and lifting him up. The door creaked open with a loud noise revealing more of the ugly hag behind it. Her withered hands with long thick yellowing nails that had grown into her partially blackened hands from her flesh decaying held Harry in wise like grip. 

His feet struggled and kicked in empty air as he was brought up to her face. One of her eyes white in blindness while the other was crazed staring at him.

The smell of rott came upon him when her mouth opened and a pale tongue darted out licking her chapped lips. If he hadn’t already been so revolted by the smell of her breath and hands he definitely had been when he glimpsed rotten black and yellowing teeth.

“Are you not gonna offer us tea mrs Hag” Luna’s dreamy voice came from inside the house making the creepy old lady whirl around. When she saw Luna she let out an ear piercing screech that could have put his so called aunt Petunia to shame and made her banshee-like voice appear like that of a normal human.

“YOUU” she screeched letting go of Charlie that fell on his rump with a thud on the ground “It is you take the book and get out.” The hag grabbed a thick thome like book from a small rangly table moving up a cloud of dust.

When she moved he saw it, the cage with the small skeleton. It was like a very strange and creepy ornament but too realistic to be fake. The skeletons fingers where still holding on to the bars of the cage, some parts off it looked almost mummified with flakes of skin on its bones, a few strand of hair on it’s skull. It’s empty eye sockets appeared to be looking at him. 

Charlie hurriedly scrambled to his feet just in time to get the book pushed into his arms. An “oomph” left his mouth as the big book slammed into stomach before he could grab it causing the air to leave his lungs on impact.

“Tell that lady I did what she asked and make sure she never comes back” the old hag screeched, gripping Luna’s arm pulling her to the door and literally throwing her out and with her other hand she gave Charlie a shove out over the threshold. The door slammed shut leaving Charlie and Luna standing alone in the clearing. No house longer resided there as it had disappeared with no evidence of it ever existing except for the old and heavy book resting in his arm showing that it wasn’t a figment of imagination.

“That was really rude she could at least have offered us some tea” Luna said dusting herself off and Charlie couldn’t help but fear for his sister’s sanity but she had always been odd but each year it became worse bringing it to a new level.

Charlie took a shaky breath wondering what more might await them on this full moon night.

Looking down on the old leather bound book that rested in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed. Luna leaned on him also looking at the book, eyes filled with curiosity as she reached out and stroked a hand over its leather bound cover.

Turning the book both Charlie and Luna noticed there was writing on the spine of the book ‘blood magic’ was written in a bold style in a rusty color that made it look like dried blood.

Before they could continue to study the book a howl was heard in the distance causing them to break into a run in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rosalie stomped down on the creature's chest and heard how its chest bones gave out with a sickly crunch.

She watched in horrid fascination how the corpse twisted and moved as it changed back to human in its death proving her previous assumptions correct. She felt no regret for its death for it even if it most probably was a human transformed to the wolf like creature it had attacked them first. She was not sure what it was but it appeared similar to the Quileutes in Forks that could turn into enormous wolves. 

Rosalie turned to look at Emmet that just finished his fight pulling off the head of the last one standing of his two opponents. 

“The children” she immediately called out to Emmet that had yet to calm down from his rush from fighting.

They both quickly moved simultaneously as they rushed to find the children but their trail stopped in the middle of nowhere with no signs of the children or their whereabouts. Rosalie desperately searched with Emmet heading into a full blown panic.

In a mix of fear and rage she realized the children weren't there and she could find neither hide nor tail of what happened or where they went. Only a few minutes had passed and they had already covered a few miles from the place they disappeared with their inhuman speed. So Rosalie did what desperate mother’s did when their children sometimes disappeared; she called their names at the top of her lungs as her desperation took over. The only answer was a howl in the distance that pulled all her ire rage to the front. Together she and Emmet moved in sync dead set on removing the threat to their children and the cause to their children’s disappearance.

If they had remained a few seconds longer they would have seen their children appear out of nowhere unharmed with a strange old book.

* * *

When daybreak finally arrived Charlie was exhausted and his sweaty hand holding on to Luna’s was not only clammy but the fingers were somewhere between numb from pain and stiff. Out of breath he turned to look at Luna whose hair clung to her face where she stood bent over trying to catch her breath.

After spending some time trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and burning lungs, Charlie started to observe their surroundings. They had only stopped when the forest had opened up to a small old fashioned village.

“Are there any more witches here?” He asked, hoping Luna would be able to sense if this village too had popped out of a horror story.

“Witches yes but hags no!” she shook her head, looking at the small village before them with bright eyes.

“Witches?” 

“Not the bad kind” she answered as if that explained everything. 

“Good” he said shaking his head tiredly, he had no intention of becoming a part of the Hansel and Gretchen story.

“We can ask if we can borrow a phone from someone there” releasing Luna’s hand that he had held onto with a death grip as they ran. Flexing his fingers he readjusted his grip on the book. This time he didn’t rush head first and walked slowly carefully observing their surroundings with the determination of finding the house that looked the most harmless. 

“I don’t think they have any phones” Luna’s voice caused him to blink and come to a sudden stop. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They don’t use electricity but we can ask to use their floo to go somewhere that has phones” Charlie turned to look at Luna with disbelief. “What is floo?” 

“I’ll show you” she gave him a Cheshire smile.

“This must all be a dream” he muttered but still followed Luna that skipped over to the closest house. This time it was Charlie’s turn to watch as Luna knocked on the door thankfully no untoward things happened. The door opened after a while revealing a thin dark haired woman dressed in strange robes.

“Excuse me my brother and I are lost and wanted to ask if we could use your floo” 

The woman slowly blinked looking as if she had trouble comprehending what Luna had said. He half expected the woman to ask what floo was. Then realization dawned on the woman’s face “yes, of course” she said in heavily accented English.

The woman moved aside letting them in and led them to a fireplace. He watched incredulously how she took down a box with green powder holding it out to them. 

“Thank you” Luna said, reaching out and taking a handful of green powder from the box. 

“When I call out Diagon alley, there will be flames, don't say anything and no matter what, don't let go.” Luna instructed, taking his free hand in her own. 

He nodded dumbfoundedly not at all feeling so sure about the fire thing. 

They moved to stand before the big fireplace. Luna gave him a reassuring smile that he tried to return which instead turned into an ugly grimace. He felt a tad bit foolish stepping inside the fireplace with Luna while the woman looked on from the side.

“Diagon alley” Luna said in a clear voice that was unusual for her, throwing down the powder that erupted in green flames. He unconsciously opened his mouth to let out a fearful scream but in the last moment remembered Luna’s warning to not to speak. Clenching his jaws shut he was wrapped in the sudden sensation of free falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive and need to apologise for not having updated for such a long time but a lot has happened during this year with Covid-19. I know I should not use excuses but I ended up having a lot to do during the end of summer. Someone close to me later passed away from COVID-19 in august and then school started up in september with a lot of changes as it became digitalised it has kept me bussy things just kept rolling and I didn't even realise how long time had passed. I have not abounded the stories but things have gone slowly and will most probably do so until life returns to normal or summer arrives meaning momentarily no more essays or exams whichever comes first.


End file.
